SpongeBob Jeopardy!
SpongeBob! Jeopardy! is an event hosted by jjsthekid and Mr. Dr. Professor Patrick. It began in February 2009 on SpongeBuddy Mania (discontinued as of June 2011) and in June 2011 on SpongeBob Community , and has been a hit game since. There have been a total of 40 rounds so far. It is very similar to the real life Jeopardy, but with SpongeBob and SBM/SBC (appropriate) categories. There is of course the choices of $100 - $500 per category ($200, $400, $600, $800, $1000 for Game 2). It is held at a private xat that you will receive a link to if you sign-up. It was originally hosted by Mr. Dr. Professor Patrick on SpongeBuddy Mania (discontinued) and in the first two rounds on SpongeBob Community, but was taken over by Jjs as of Round 3. Mr. Dr. Professor Patrick later hosted Round 10, but then had to pass the spot onto Jjs again. History of SpongeBob Jeopardy! In the beginning, Mr. Dr. Professor Patrick created the SpongeBob Jeopardy! game to spark interest on SpongeBuddy Mania. After seeing the success of the first game, he continued to make more games. In the first two rounds, both games were hosted via posts in a topic (the first round's "Rule #1" was 10 minutes, and the second round's "Rule #1" was 5 minutes). After complaints, the third round was moved to a chat room and Rule #1 was changed to 10 seconds. The third round of SpongeBuddy Mania coincided with the first round of SpongeBob Community (the questions were the same; however, the same member could not participate in both events). After the coincided first round and the second round on SpongeBob Community, Mr. Dr. Professor Patrick had to give his position as Alex Trebek to Jjs due to a busy schedule. For round 10, Mr. Dr. Professor Patrick has returned to his position as Alex Trebek. In Round 9, teenj12 wagered $10000, but only got $5000 for answering the question too early. This went on to become one of the most memorable moments in Jeopardy history, along with CDCB's 3 Game Winning Streak, which implemented Rule #6. A notable point in SBC Jeopardy History was Round 10, in which several users acted in an inappropriate manner. Jjsthekid was not hosting or there during the game, MDPP was and many users stupidly acted out. Jjs found out and banned user Person from Jeopardy forever and threatened to punish others if anything like that happened again. Due to the events of Round 10, Rule #7 was added. Hosts MDPP - Episodes 1, 2, 10 jjs - Episodes 3 - 9, 11 - 26, 28-present CDCB - Episode 27 SOF - Episode 24 (guest host for Game 2) Steel - Episode 37 (guest host for Game 2) Prizes 1. 4,000 Doubloons (originally 2,000) 2. Jeopardy Champion Rank (kept until next round) 3. Silver username (kept until next round) There was also a Jeopardy Clam Award, but was removed after a few games due to VBExperience no longer existing due to the vBulletin shut down. Rules Rule #1: 10-second limit* In the real Jeopardy game, Alex would read the question and then after the question is read, the contestants could answer. Well, to make up for that, we have the 10-second limit! Here's how it works: The host will say the answer in the xat. Right afterwards, the 10 seconds starts. You may type your answer into the box within those 10 seconds, but don't send. Then, after 10 seconds, he will say "QUESTIONS IN!" Once he says that, you can say your question (e.g. What is Gary the Snail?). If you say it too early, however, the answer will not be counted. The first person to get it right gets the points. There are two exceptions: 1. Daily Barnacles give you 15 seconds. 2. Final Jeopardy gives you a minute. Rule #2: '''You will never lose points, even if you answer incorrectly. Two reasons why: 1) It's frustrating; 2) The host is already overworked as it is... do you really want to trouble them with negative points? Exception: Final Jeopardy, Daily Barnacles and Daily duels are the only time you will actually lose points. '''Rule #3: '''The 1 minute rule! Not to confuse this rule with the 10-second rule, but if nobody gets the right question within a minute, then the question is "beeped" and we move on. This is to avoid the answer going on for hours and hours. '''Rule #4: '''The host is wrong! If the answer is wrong and I said that it was right, then you can PM me (in the xat) the right answer (DO NOT SAY IT IN THE MAIN CHAT) and also provide a source for the correction and I'll get it fixed immediately. '''Rule #5: '''Double Guessing After you say your first guess, you cannot guess again. Any guesses after your first guess will not count, so don't even try. '''Rule #6: '''Winning If you win a game, then you can not play in the next game. You can still watch and moderate the game though (and even help the host make some categories for the game if you wish), but this is to only give players a fair chance. Of course, you can play in the game after it. '''Rule #7: Banning''' ' The host has all right to kick/ban players out of the game, including players that are telling the host to kick people out for any reason. '''Rule #8:' Internet You are not allowed to search for an answer online, unless it is for a Final Jeopardy, Daily Barnacle, Daily Duel, Special Weapon Question or Extra Dodge Question. If the host suspects you are searching for an answer online outside of those 5 exceptions they will have the right to kick you or take away points. SpongeBuddy Mania Rounds Round 1: February 7th, 2009 (Winner: Mothra -- by default) Round 2: August 17th, 2009 (Winners: TTS3 and Spongefifi) Round 3: February 15th, 2010 (Winner: Spongefifi) SpongeBob Community Rounds Season 1 Season 2 Categories Episodes - Answers about episodes are given, such as what season an episode is from, or what its plot was. SBC Members - Answers about SBC users are given. Moments - Scenes from SpongeBob episodes are given, and the users must guess what episode they are from. Characters - Answers about SpongeBob characters are given. Facts - Answers about SpongeBob facts are given. Voices - Answers about SpongeBob VAs are asked and guest stars are given. Deleted Scenes - Answers about deleted scenes from SpongeBob episodes are given. Innuendos - Answers about innuendoes in SpongeBob are given. DVDs - A DVD cover will be given, but the title of the DVD is censored. Fact or Fishy? - A statement will be given and the users must say if it is fact or fishy (originally true or false). SBC Features - Answers about SBC versions and features are given. Video Games - A Video Game cover is given, and the title is censored, just like DVDs. Spin-Offs - Answers about SBC Spin-Offs are given. Lits - Answers about SBC Lits are given. XAT - Answers about the XAT are given. Websites - Answers about sites outside of SBC are given. Books - A book cover is given, and the title is censored, just like DVDs and Video Games. Music - Answers about SpongeBob songs are given. Quotes - Quotes from SpongeBob characters are given, and you have to guess who says it what episode it is from. Production Codes - Answers about episode prod codes are given. Avatars - Avatars of SBC members are given, and you have to guess who used it. SBC Events - Answers about SBC events are given. Banners - Censored banners will appear, and you have to guess what banner it is. Writers - Answers about SB writers are given. Food - Answers about food in SB are given. Places - Answers about places in SB are given. SB History - Answers about SB history are given. SBC Incidents - Answers about SBC incidents are given. SBC Newscasts - Answers about SBC News are given. Forums - Answers about SBC forums are given. Jeopardy! - Answers about Jeopardy! are given. Memes - Answers about SB memes are given. Threads - Answers about threads on SBC are given. The Secret Box - Random answers from any category are given. Title Cards - Censored SB title cards appear, and you have to guess what ep it is for. SOF's Past - Answers about SOF's past are given, exclusive category. Web Sites II - A sequel to Web Sites, but now censored images of a site is given and you have to guess which it is. SOF's Secrets - Answers about SOF's secrets are given, exclusive category. LEGOs - Answers about SB legos are given. Air Dates - Answers about SB air dates are given. Cast - Answers about SB cast are given. Maximum Moments - Pictures of SB Moments are given, but they are cut off, and you have to guess what ep it is from. The World of CDCB - Answers about CDCB's life are given. (exclusive category) Shorts - Answers about SB Shorts are given. Signatures - An SBC's user's signature will be shown and you have to guess whose it is. Time Cards - A time card from SB is given and you have to guess what episode it is from. Vehicles - A description of a vehicle from SpongeBob is given and you have to name the vehicle. Past Stories of Steel - Steel themed events or incident answers are given. (exclusive category) Steel's Point of Interest - Answers about things Steel likes are gien. (exclusive cateory) Gallery Category:Incidents and events